


I'll Be Back Soon

by Kiri_Kaitou_Clover



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Kingdom Hearts III Secret Ending, Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers, promises made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover/pseuds/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover
Summary: The journey has ended, but for the power he gained, there was a steep cost.But that didn't mean he couldn't make her one more promise.(And expansion to the ending of Kingdom Hearts 3. Do not read if you have not finished the game or watched the secret ending)





	I'll Be Back Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Finishing the game in five days, and the first SoKai fic I decide to post is of the sad kind. Do NOT read this fic unless you have finished the game, because there are spoilers spoilers everywhere!

The moment both she and Sora arrived back on the Paopu tree, Kairi could feel it in her Heart.

Sora was fading. 

And once again, she was helpless, unable to stop him from going out of her reach. What use was she as a Keybearer and a Princess of Light if she couldn't even save the one she loved?

As she gazed into Sora's eyes, she felt guilt, that Sora had pushed himself so far for her. Tears began flowing down her cheeks as she realised that this would be the last time she would ever see him again.

"Don't cry, Kairi," Sora murmured softly, his hand over her's. 

"But it's my fault! If only I had been stronger..." She sobbed quietly. 

Sora sighed, "It's not your fault. I had been warned on multiple occasions that the Power of Waking wasn't meant to be used this way, and I guess I'm paying the price."

"But..." Kairi sniffled.

"Remember the Paopu fruits we shared before we left for the Graveyard?" Sora asked as he gazed out into the sea. "We've tied our destinies to each other. And even then..."

Reaching into his pocket, Sora took out something Kairi hadn't seen in a while. Smiling as he waved the Wayfinder at her, he reassured her, "I still have this. This is my promise to you. To always find my way back to you."

" _So don't cry, Kairi._ "

Kairi's head shot up, hearing the echoing quality of his voice as like a mirage, he slowly began to fade away. 

The same cheerful grin that always encouraged her on his face as she heard him say his final words.

" _Wait for me. I'll be back soon."_

And with that... it was as if he was never there. She couldn't feel it anymore, her ties to Sora. 

She barely heard the worried calls of Riku as she felt herself waver. Strong arms caught her before she fell off the tree. 

"He's gone..." She whispers. And she sees Riku's face pale. "He's gone _he's gone **he's**_ _**GONE**_!"

As the sobs wracked her body, Riku engulfed her in a hug.

And as if to echo Sora's last words, Kairi's eyes widened as Riku shakily declared, "He'll be back soon, Kairi. You know how stubborn he is. And if he doesn't..."

"Then I'll go after him. I promised I would after all." 

Hearing the resolve in his voice, all she could do was give a watery chuckle, "Of course you would..."

The mood of the celebration that everyone had been having may have completely vanished, all of them hovering worriedly over her, but suddenly, Kairi had hope. 

Hope that one day, Sora would make his way back to her.

He had promised after all. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Well this is a surprise. I wasn't expecting to find you here."

"..."

"Still clinging on to life huh. Oh well. I believe I owe you a favor."

"..."

"You know, second chances like these don't come easy. Do your best to keep that second chance alright?"

"..."

"Good luck, Sora. You're going to need it."

**Author's Note:**

> KH3's ending hurts my heart, but the hope spot both the epilogue and the secret ending gave was what made it all better. Also, I'm not griping about Kairi. She's always in my mind stood more as a support character, and despite the relatively minor combative role she gets in the game itself, it also works for her. She only has probably half a year's worth of training with her Keyblade, and unlike Axel, she hasn't really been in a true combat situation. The Keyblade Graveyard battle is the first major fight she participates in. 
> 
> Either way, way to go me. More angst fics. Oh well.


End file.
